


Small Life Glimpses

by TwinsSkeleton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Cosette and Enjolras are twins, F/M, Fanart, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, but for now will be just these tags, instagram edit, obvious hints, ships ships everywhere, snapchat edit, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsSkeleton/pseuds/TwinsSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What our favourite group of revolutionaries are up to on social media....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> Lame title and worst summary... I have no excuse for this. I just decided to post here for fun and nothing more. you can find me here as well http://blackbird-with-broken-wing. tumblr. com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's Snapchat

 

 It was a pleasant night and after a lot of planing rallies, Courfeyrac suggested a new pizza place he had discovered while wandering in the streets. After some discussion, mostly Enjolras, everything was decided, they would go see this new place.  The place was small and look very cosy, even the lights reminded of a warm evening. Grantaire was happy, drinking some beers, but Enjolras was stiff and tense. "Courf, lets give him some booze" Grantaire whispered for Courfeyrac. With a glint, they manage to give him, some alcohol...

After some drinks, he was a little bit more loose and whinny. "R give me your hoodie, I'm cold..." "Ferreee I want a piece of yours..." "Feuillyyyy I'm sleepy..." "R, I'm really cold,your hoodie now !" Grantaire couldn't say no to his Apollo nor Combeferre either. With his hoodie and taking the new piece of pizza, Enjolras looked funny... That moment Grantaire took a snap and saved in his phone. This was something to never be forgotten. If Apollo decided to kill him in the next day, he would die happy ! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all my english mistakes. It is my second language and I'm doing everything to write it right... Damn this phrase sounds hard to pronounce


	2. Courfeyrac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac's Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me... Again with my terrible grammar, but here is it... Oh Finn Jones is my Enjolras face claim, yeah the Knight Of Flowers hihi

 

Courfeyrac liked adventures, exploring new places, forcing Enjolras to go with him was the cherry on top of the cake. But bringing Enjolras, means he had to bring all the other Amis, if they weren't invited, Enjolras would make a fuss. And there was nothing worse than Enjolras fussing about things. For this reason, he arranges a small car travel for a new place. He got a little bit impatient, because it got them more than half and hour just to decide the car arrangement for the travel. And in the end Enjolras was fussing, looking like the grumpy cat. Combeferre was trying to make him smile. "After we stop you can smoke, ok Enjy ?" Enjolras eyes lifted up, and Jehan could breathe free now. "Yeah, okay."

It wasn't so far from downtown, but didn't have that Paris smell, and reminded Bahorel from his hometown Caen, and this was very comforting. They entered that small coffee, it's a cute place actually, but Enjolras was craving a cigarette, slowly he went up the stairs of the coffee, he was trying, focus on the trying, to get out without being seen. He thought he was being successful, until he saw Courfeyrac on the top of the stairs, with his phone in hand, and in a blink of his eyes, one of his best friends got a picture of him. "Thanks Courf..." "You're welcome Enjy."

 


	3. Combeferre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre's Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering here, would you guys like a Titanic AU ? Like something really close from the script of the movie, but with a Les Amis twist ? I have already done the first chapter, ya know the one they discover the drawing. But you guys are interested ? Will be E x R, but with my on twist in it.... Just asking...  
> Oh told you guys, this time will not be Enjolras picture.

 

Combefererwas laying down in his bed reading about moths. Since the house was in a total silence, Enjolras was with Grantaire and Courfeyrac was in the grocery store, he could read peacefully and with no interruption. Well, now thinking about it, the house was too quiet, even Patria, Enjolras cat, wasn't making any noise, this was strange. Where was Jehan ?He was supposed to come, before Courfeyrac. Reluctantly, he put his book down, got up, looked in the bed again, thought of going back and forgetting about looking for trouble, after all with his friend's silence always means trouble. He might have been standing still for some minutes, until a small noise made him jump. Heavily sighing, he got out of his heaven and went to search the source of the noise.

Walking slowly and following the noise, he was led to the kitchen. The vision that welcomed him worth a photo. While holding his laugh, Combeferre pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. "Hey Jehan, smile for the camera." and took the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For not making anyone confuse, I'll put the username and the owner of it.   
> @get_rekt_monarky - Enjolras  
> @vangoghaway - Grantaire  
> @mothferre - Combeferre  
> @radiantconfetti - Courfeyrac  
> @folkisnotdead - Jehan  
> @hype_and_con_driak - Joly  
> @majesticmasterpunster - Bossuet   
> @themusechetta - Musichetta  
> @procrastinatorusrex - Feuilly  
> @we_fight_at_dawn - Bahorel  
> @meowrius - Marius  
> @notafragileflower - Cosette  
> @punknine - Eponine
> 
> If I got it right, these are the usernames...


	4. Marius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius Instagram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marius is a dork... Well a lovable dork !

 

Marius was in love... Totally in love! Cosette was his angel, she was his everything. The only problem was her scary brother. Enjolras could be terrible. Marius was not afraid, take that Courfeyrac, he was just more cautious, after all Enjolras was a person with an adorable face and at the same time with lots of anger in him. He saw once, Enjolras, wining a bar fight against a giant, taller than Bahorel. So there was no shame in saying he was cautious. For his own safety he had asked Enjolras opinion on a taking Cosette on a car trip to the beach. And thanks Jesus, God was in his favor. Enjolras was all smiley and giggling, he even suggested a picnic. Yeah, that was definitely his lucky day!

"Cosette, this is a surprise, so please stop asking me where we are going !"

"You are no fun Marius Pontmercy ! We have been in this car for a looong time and I just curious."

"You talked like Enjolras now and it's disturbing !"

Cosette had a loud laugh, all body shaking, it was lovely and very not Enjolras like. 

"Sometimes I think you like my brother more than you like me..."

"Please never say that again, I beg you ! See we are here."

They are at the top of a little mountain, in front of them, it could be seen a small forest and right after it the beach. Cosette was in front of him, admiring the beauty of the place. Marius acting like Marius could not resist the temptation to take a picture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my next one will be Chetta... Idk yet kk''  
> Oh btw I did an Titanic au, for now, it's just the introduction, but I'm working in the next chapter already. So if you wanna check it out, go on, it's not going to hurt... I think.


End file.
